


Even in death (I'm still yours)

by MichelleM



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM
Summary: Alec's not going to make it past tomorrow, and Magnus doesn't want to either.  Set in the book universe.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	Even in death (I'm still yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an all hurt/no comfort fic. That said, grab some tissues and enjoy.

“Magnus.”

“I know.”

“Magnus.”

The warlock gave him a sad smile. “I know Alexander. I know.”

The hunter took a shuddering breath, clinging to his lover’s hand. All the things, experience’s they were supposed to have flashed through his mind as the blood slowly seeped from the wound in his back. 

The demon had come out of nowhere. He and Magnus had been out for an evening walk when Alec had felt a searing pain in his back. 

Magnus had incinerated the demon, but the damage was done. No matter how many iratzes he’d applied, the wound refused to close. 

Magnus had tried to heal him as well, but had given up after the third attempt when Alec had pulled the warlock’s hands into his. He’d felt the demon’s claws nick his heart, knew he had only minutes left. Magnus had wanted to portal Alec to the Silent Brother’s, and 

Alec had refused. He knew there was no point. 

So with tears streaming down both of their faces, Magnus had pulled them into a dark alley, glamouring it so that no one would bother them. 

He was sitting on the ground, Alec’s head in his lap. 

“No, you don’t. I lo-” He coughed, and for a moment Magnus thought that would be the end of it, but Alec managed to get air back into his lungs. “I love you. And if I could, I’d stay with you from now until the end of time. But I can’t. So promise me, promise me you’ll find someone else to love.”

Magnus shook his head. “No. No I won’t. I love you Alec, and there will never be someone after you.”

Alec smiled up at him. “Yes. There will.” He gasped out, determination burning like fire in his eyes. “Because you aren’t going to let this stop you from loving. I know what an honor, and privilege it is to be loved by you Magnus. I’ve felt what it is to be loved by you. I can’t ask for more than that.” 

Magnus wiped his boyfriend’s tears away. “I can.” He sniffled out. 

Alec smiled, and for a moment Magnus was transported back to the first time he’d seen that blinding smiled, and everyone in between. “I love you.”

Magnus griped his hand tighter, sensing the man slipping. “I love you too, Alexander.”

Alec grinned at him. “I’ll watch over you. Promise.”

Magnus brushed a kiss to Alec’s forehead. “Thank you.”

Alec smiled, eyes drifting close. 

Magnus felt his heart seize with a panic he’d never felt before. “Alexander! Hang on, please.”

Alec’s eyes fluttered open, but he was deathly pale now, and there was far too much blood on the ground. “I, I can see Max.”

Magnus’ heart lurched, but he forced himself to sound calm, comforting. “Tell him hi, for all of us then.”

Alec smiled, mouthing an “I love you.” And then his eyes closed for the final time. 

Magnus clutched the body to his chest, tears falling. Taking a deep breath, he portaled them to the Institute.   
~~~   
The next hours were a blur, with the exception of a few moments. 

The first, when they’d tried to take Alec’s body from him. It had taken Jace pleading with him to give him his parabatai before he’d relinquished the body. 

The moment the blonde took him, he fell to the ground, heart breaking into a thousand pieces. 

Isabelle had pulled him up, guiding him to Alec’s room where he’d curled up into the covers, and sobbed himself to sleep.   
~~~~   
“Mag’s.”

Magnus jolted up, eyes wide open. He rubbed his eyes, he knew for a fact he hadn’t been in Idris when he’d fallen asleep, but that’s where he was now, if the Lightwood manor and green grass were anything to go by. 

There was a chuckle from above him, and he felt his heart jolt at the sight of his boyfriend towering over him. “Alexander? H- how is this possible? I must be dreaming.” Magnus had never been a rambler, but he was now as he stood up, yanking the taller man into a bone crushing hug. 

Alec chuckled, hugging the man to him. “You’re not dreaming.”

Magnus took a step back, glancing at Alec’s face. “Explain.”

The other man rubbed the back of his neck, wincing. “You’re here. With me.”

Magnus blinked, slowly grasping what his lover was unwilling to say. “I died. I’m dead.”

Alec nodded, eyes softening. “Yeah. I think they call it broken heart syndrome, or something like that.”

Magnus wasn’t sure how to feel. “Huh.”

Alec gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus gave his boyfriend a bewildered look. “For what?”

Alec gestured between them. “Not to sound self-absorbed, but I think my death kinda caused yours.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, pulling his boyfriend to him. “You silly Nephilim, I get to be with you. I’m not mad. A bit taken aback I suppose, but that’s more to do with being dead in general than the circumstances surrounding it.”

Alec smiled, leaning down to kiss him. “I love you, Magnus.”

Magnus smiled, kissing him back. “I know.” He kissed him again. “I love you too, Alexander. Always and forever.”  
~~~~~   
When Isabelle knocked on the door the next morning and got no response, she’d checked the room, and somehow had only been mildly surprised to find the dead warlock. With tears in her eyes, she’d pulled the covers over Magnus’ head. Wherever her bother was, Magnus was with him now, and that was enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, suggestions, kudos and requests are what make me smile!


End file.
